Guinevere
by wytchbiker
Summary: This is the first chapter of a different look at the story of King Arthur and Guinevere. This is also my first story, I hope to make people think on Guinevere in a different light. Please read and review for me so i know where to go next thank you


Prologue

My name is Ceinwyn, I am the last person to know the real story of Arthur and Guinevere, no the so called accounts out there that tell you Guinevere was a whore to Lancelot, or that she married Arthur for his power as her father had wanted, but the one of love, pure painful, unrestrained love. For they were in love and Guinevere would have died for Arthur had he asked it of her, but why should you believe me? Well I was there from the moment they fell in love, I was Guinevere's friend and confidon, and above all this I watched the hell and torment that power can produce in your life. You my friends think that you all know the details, Arthur the heavy handed ruler, Guinevere the power hungry wench, Merlin the wizard with the power to change time and space. Well we shall see as we pass down the long road for the last time in my life.

For I know that some of you wanted to believe in the other stories, narratives and fiction, but I will write a full account and leave you to make your own decisions on whether it is true or not. As Arthur would always say "Ceinwyn, our friend. As I have said many times you may lead an ox to water but you can not make that stubborn fiend drink."

Now on with the tale, for it will not write it self and my days are now numbered, and I will be laid out in my good Christian grave, and that is what hurts the most not crossing the bridge to Avalon to join my Lady and my King again.

Chapter One

_**The Announcement.**_

The brook babbled softly as we lay in the grass looking up at the clouds trying to make shapes, I remember the soft plush green grass swaying slightly as if dancing to the sounds of the birds, our silly ideal chatter and laughter carrying on the wind. To be young girls again, carefree and wistful, oh what a dream that seems so very long ago. We lead on that grass for a long time before I turned to my friend and companion and asked her something which had been on my mind for a few days "Guinevere, will you marry for love or for the power your father expects?"

She continued to gaze at the clouds, concentration reaching the far corners of her face, then her beautiful smile appeared. As she turned on her side to face me a lock of her long red hair fell about her face and she declared "For love Ceinwyn, for love. Power can only keep someone happy for as long as they have it but love will stay with you forever and pass through the ages. At least that is what Merlin tells me in our lessons, but how someone that old would know I have no idea. What makes you ask a question like that Ceinwyn? Why have you someone keen and you and you don't know if they want your land or you?" I giggled trying to hide the fact that I had heard Guinevere's father discussing with Merlin her future, but I hadn't heard the whole conversation and to tell her what I had heard could have severe consequences. "Oh it was nothing I just wondered that was all I have been thinking about our futures a lot of late, and whether I should take my fathers land back or leave it in my Uncle's care. It something both your father and Merlin have questioned me about a lot of late." I smiled softly at her hoping she wouldn't see through my story.

"Well perhaps Merlin could come up with a husband for you he's very good at choosing other peoples lives for them." She replied, Guinevere had no real love for Merlin as he had once stood in front of her father in the great hall and called her a stubborn, immature and spoilt child who he had foreseen to be at the heart of Britain changing forever. "Oh Ceinwyn, do not worry for we shall stay together no matter what for Merlin is determined to talk my father out of letting me marry and so I can come with you to your lands and die an old maid bringing your two hundred children up, you see so all shall be well."

I rolled back over and looked up at the clouds again if only I could tell her, if only she could know but it was not my place to cause such trouble and after her father taking me in and taking care of me for all these years how could I betray him, the thoughts ran round and round in my head. "Ceinwyn? Will you promise me something?" I did not turn to her but continued to stare at the sky when I answered "Yes I have no doubt that I would promise you anything."

"Then promise to stop being so melancholy, for you are turning my blue skies grey."

We laughed so loud the nurse came over, and smiling she said "Come my little ruffians for it is time to clean yourself and put on fresh dresses for we have a banquet tonight, your father Lady Guinevere has someone very important he wants you to meet."

"Who? Who? Please tell me, you know I hate surprises." The nurse helped us to stand putting out an old and wrinkled hand to secure us to our feet. Her kindly weathered face smiling at Guinevere the whole time; "Ah but my lass if I tell you it will ruin your surprise. And anyway how could I possibly tell you it's a suitor your father has thought to pick."

Guinevere just stared at the nurse opened mouthed taking large fast breaths of air, her chest rising and falling so fast I became concerned she would pass out, she finally turned to me with an expression of shear terror, and whispered "By the Gods no, this is what you meant you know something Ceinwyn, and I will have the whole story from you before I show my face in that hall" I took hold of her hand, and looked to the floor again saying a silent pray to any of the Gods who would listen to me. "I am not aware of the full story, but I shall tell you now what I know, which really is very little." And as we walked back to the castle I relayed my story of the conversation between Merlin and her father.

Before entering the castle Guinevere turned to me and said "I am but 16 years old, Ceinwyn, of no age to become someone's wife and bear children, this is Merlin's traitorous behaviour he has used him magic to influence my father and I will not have it, I will not." Tears of frustration formed in her eyes but she brushed them away with her slender hand.

"What will you do?" Guinevere looked at me and swallowed hard then a smile formed on her face and the twinkle returned to her eyes and I knew she had thought of something. "What can I possibly do? For I must away and change into something more ladylike to show my father I am the person they look for me to be." And with this she turned and entered the castle heading for the meeting which would change her life forever.

Shaking Guinevere grabbed for my arm "Oh this can not be, to be sold off as if cattle in a market square, how my father could do this? For all his promises and he goes back on his very word to me, I tell you it's Merlin and one day I will get my revenge on that man" I stood looking at her never before in my life had I seen Guinevere lose heart as she was now but she knew it would be no good to argue with your father for in the end we were born to be married to men with power we were commodities to be bargained for land, power, money and peace.

It was then that Nurse took hold of Guinevere and raising the young girls beautiful face to her own she whispered softly one word "Duty" and with that she wiped the big brown eyes of a child, but when Guinevere turned and walked towards her fathers hall the young scared girl had disappeared, in its place a new woman who it has been said in many accounts was the most beautiful creature that was ever beheld. Her pale skin reflecting the torch light, the deep-set and almost sad brown eyes, a voluptuous body and her cascading red hair that ran down her back in waves. But to my eyes she was the spirit of the very Gods them selves rising to the a challenge her father had set her, her stubbornness and determination showing in the set of her jaw and the way she held her fathers stare before she curtsied deeply in front of him and stated simply "My Father, my King, my Lord. You wished to see me?"

Her father stood for a moment staring at Guinevere, he knew she had been told what this meeting was about for he stared at nurse and I as we took our seats, the he left his place from behind the grand table laid as if the wedding had already taken place, with meats, breads and large tankards of mead lead around the tables and walked to Guinevere taking her hand he lifted her from her curtsy then kissed her lightly on the finger tips with this he smiled and said "My daughter, I am glad you have made it here on this eve, I have someone very important which I wish you to meet." He guided Guinevere towards an ogre of a man, his appearance reminded me of all the stories nurse had told us about the vilest things that crawl through the very depths of the underworld, his face, weathered, scared from years in battle. His beard a massive tangle of grey and black hair, riddled with lice so much so that it looked to be a living thing. "Morclaunt, this is my daughter Guinevere." And turning to Guinevere he said "Guinevere this is Duke Morclaunt of Umber. Your future husband." The room went silent, it was as if Merlin had cast a spell to make time stand still, after a few minutes Guinevere dropped into a small curtsy then standing put out her hand to Morclaunt who tenderly kissed it and said "My you are a hardy wench aren't you, you should bear me a few boys to fight along side?" His laugh echoed throughout the room along with his men but everyone else sat in silence still when Guinevere began to talk. "My dearest Lord King and Duke, I find that I am at a loss for words on what I have been told. For I can not believe my ears a marriage is it to take place and I only 16, I have to say I thank you for the pleasure of this wonderful opportunity…" Guinevere paused, turned to face the room and searched for Merlin, and addressing him as if he were the only person in the room she continued "But my Lords I would rather die than marry bear children to or even be in the same room as this man. If you make me marry him you condemn me to death and will be forever known as the murderer or Guinevere" She then turned to her father and looked into his eyes for a few minutes, her father looked as if he would explode with the anger inside of him, so she dropped into a swift curtsy and left the room promptly. The only noise that could be heard for a few minutes was the shuffling of uncomfortable and embarrassed people, the my Lord King walked back slowly towards his seat catching Merlin's eye as he went back and Merlin just folded his arms across his chest and lent back in his chair staring back at the King with what I can only describe as a contempt.


End file.
